Can You Fix Me? The chapter that didn't happen
by EmoMagician
Summary: This is just a little blip off my story Can You Fix Me? It is a chapter I was unable to continue after I came back to it! X'D;; But I thought I should share so I hope you enjoy!


Chapter 6

Didn't happen! This was originally the way chapter 6 was going but when I came back and tried to continue I just couldn't~ I love writing smut don't get me wrong but UndertakerxRonald just didn't work for me anymore~! Sorry loves but I figured I'd let you read this little bit so you could see i was trying~ -D-;;; If you want more smut please let me know~ I adore many pairings and I'm a decent hand at writing it so please let me know~!

* * *

Ronnie pressed his ear to the door trying to hear through the thick wood. "Dammit," He muttered under his breath "Can't hear a thing." He pressed harder against the door.

Undertaker watched him grinning as he slowly crept up behind the nosey reaper. He slipped his arms around Ronnie pressing his lips to his ears. "Curiosity kitten, you know what they say~" He cackled loudly as Ronald squeaked and grabbed at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Undertaker! Why do you do that!?" He looked up at the older Shinigami who was holding him close and blushed. "Ah I know I um I'll stop being nosey~" He fiddled with his hands. "So what did you wanna discuss?"

A smirk broke out over Undertaker's face and he leaned down pressing his forehead to Ronnie's. "Well pet I just designed a new coffin and I would love your opinion~" He chuckled as the blonde squeaked and backed up a bit.

"Ah su-sure. Lead the way Fessah~" Ronnie beamed as Undertaker grinned and tugged him towards a back corner. As soon as they reached the coffin Undertaker pried the lid off and pushed the two-toned reaper inside hurriedly climbing on top of him. The coffin was large enough to fit two grown men comfortably and Ronnie couldn't help but wonder if that's all it was really designed for.

Undertaker reached out and tugged the lid back over them sealing them in the comfortable darkness they both knew so well. "So Ronnie, tell me what you think~? Nice and plush isn't it~?" He cuddled with the smaller reaper grinning.

The blonde shivers looking up at Undertaker. "I ah I like it. It's so soft and warm." He pulled Undertaker closer nuzzling his neck. "I can see why you always sleep in them."

Undertaker chuckled "Oh but kitten they are not just for sleeping, you should know that~ Here let me remind you~" He pushed himself up slightly moving one hand up to slowly pop the buttons on Ron's shirt. He licked his lips as he watched Ronnie blush and wiggle.

The blonde pulls at the old man's robes still not used to the accommodations even though this isn't his first time in coffin with Undertaker. He rolls his hips up pushing open the larger reaper's top. He feels a little wicked grin appear on his own face and leans in to lap at one pale pink nipple. His grin grows as he nips it gently and Undertaker arches down into him.

Undertaker grinds against Ronnie smirking at the blonde's reaction. He arches biting down just a little harder. "Mmm looks like you still remember just what I like~ Heheh~" His own fingers tease over the tanned flesh of the smaller Shinigami and stop on each nipple pinching and twisting both in a similar fashion. "Let's see if I can remember just what you like~" He cackled loudly rubbing his knee roughly between the blonde's legs.

Ronald couldn't stop his body from arching as he cried out wiggling in his pants. He was ready for them to come off and the real fun to begin. "M-more please?" He looked up into the dark with a hopeful expression as he raked his nails over Undertaker's chest. He threw his head back as the older man leaned down and bit his neck roughly. "G-grim~!" He raised his hips in a needy way.

"Hmmm looks like not too much foreplay today eh~?" Undertaker chuckled at the desperate tugging as his lips kissed Ronnie's neck. "Well I do suppose it is for the best~ We mustn't keep Mrs. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears waiting~" Without hesitation his fingers raced between them and popped open Ron's trousers hurriedly shoving them down. His slender fingers began working over the smaller reaper's trembling member.

Ronnie couldn't help but mewl loudly as he melted into Undertaker's touch. He used his own fingers to pull at the mortician's hair as he felt his member hardening at the feel of those long fingers. He rolled his hips all but pleading for more. He bucked up crying out as Undertaker raked his nail over the young reapers leaking head.

Undertaker chuckled some nuzzling Ronnie's cheek. "You always make the cutest noises, kitten~ 3" His arm pulled the blonde closer as his hand released its grip on his throbbing member. As Ronnie whined wiggling and arching for his touch, the Undertaker dug in his robes searching for a small vial. His mouth moved showing his frustration as his efforts seemed futile. Suddenly he let the corners of his mouth turn up in to a broad grin as his bangs parted showing off one eye. "Ta-da~!" He wagged the small tube of slick in front of the blonde.

Ronnie whimpered slightly blushing and nodding. He was glad Undertaker had found it but that nonchalant giggle made him shiver.


End file.
